a normal weekend
by Kai-Lloyd-lover17
Summary: hey haven't posted here in like forever sorry been on wattapad. so this story is about the Haikyu lot. its HinataXkageyama, NoyaxAsahi, and my fav SugaxDaichi. please enjoy


**ok so new story wrote this about a year ago and just posting it now lol, also dont hate me ****I**** did't feel like editing this properly cuz im lazy sorry. my next story will be so lol.**

Daichi's POV

Ok guys we have while before are next practice match. I'm thinking we could have our own training camp. So we stay at the club house for a few days. It's friday so it could start monday.

Suga's POV

Yeah Daichi that seems like a good idea, we have to train hard. I will talk to coach about it i'm sure he will say yes.

Noya's POV

Great this sound like a great plan. Asahi after practice today can i stop by at your house for a little.

Asahi POV

Ummm sure Noya you can stop by. I wonder what Noya wants. Well it doesn't matter. Daichi yelled EVERYONE CIRCLE AROUND AND STRETCH OUT. i sat down and started to stretch Noya came behind me and was helping me stretch. Hey Noya why do you want to come over to my house today? He responded well we haven't hung out in a while and plus i wanted to talk to you about something.

Hinata POV

Come on Kageyama set me a few please. Uhh sure the taller boy said. Hey kageyama can i ask you a question. Uhh sure what is it hinata he said, well can i sleep over to your house today after practice. My little sister is sick so my mom is taking her to the doctors a few towns over. They will be spending the night.

Kageyama's POV

Sure Hinata that is fine with me. The orange haired boy blushed and said thanks sooo much Kageyama it means alot to me. So let's practice are quick again. He happily agreed.i tossed him a higher set then normal, he jumped and spiked it down but he loses balance in the air and was falling on his back. I raced over and caught him before he could hit the gym floor.

Tanaka's POV

KAGEYAMA, WHAT THE HELL, YOUR BEING NICE WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT.

Hinata's POV

Thanks kageyama if i did fall i could of hurt something bad so thanks. Kageyama blushed and said uhh..uhh your welcome. WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT DID YOU SAY. Kageyama put me down and smacked me in the back of the head. Let's get back to practice, i will set lower this time the taller boy said. Oh ok thanks.

**Practice is half way over now**

Daichi's POV

Suga come here, he ran over to me. Ok this might be a stretch buuuuuuut i think Kageyama might have more than a friendship with copperhead. Suga said well i don't know i thought they both liked girls, and does hinata have a thing for Yachi or no? Your right Suga.

Noya's POV

Hey Cap where is coach? Is here hungover or something. And where is Kiyoko and Yachi?

Daichi POV

Well noya i have no clue i think they forgot practice was today. Maybe...hopefully. Ok team let's try something new let's play two v twos ok, EVERYONE FIND A PARTNER. Kageyama walked over to Hinata, Noya ran over to Asahi, and well Suga turned to me. TANAKA FIND SOMEONE NOW. he grumbled fine uhhh. Ok great we will play two matches Noya and Asahi play Suki and tadashi. And Kageyama and Hinata play us. The rest of you watch.

Tanaka POV

UHHHH I WANT TO PLAY THIS IS NO FAIR.

Daichi POV

WHAT WAS THAT TANAKA. He replayed nothing nothing sorry boss.

Hinata POV

Ok Kageyama we can win this, he agreed. So let's use the hand signals, i think using the quick out of the gate is too predictable so what should we do? Kageyama said well they are not as tall as me so they will not try to block only receive so go for a light tap and try to score that way. Ok i'll try Kageyama. I high fived him lets do it.

Suga's POV

I wonder what they are planning we should be on guard, Daichi agreed. Hey Hinta you guys can server first. Of course Kageyama would be serving. Daichi they are going after me i know it. As Kageyama throughs the ball in the air me and Daichi switch positions. i was right Daichi received the ball perfectly. I set it and Daichi spiked it.

Kageyama POV

HINATA COMING YOUR WAY RECEIVE IT. The orange haired boy quicked moved to where Daichi spiked and received it. I ran to the ball, i used the hand signal for a quick. Hinata saw it and ran the other way. I set it just the way he liked it, a set not so close to the net and just the perfect height for his jump. The ball raced passed Suga and we got the point.

Suga POV

Sorry Daichi it's so quick. He said yeah don't sweat it let's get the point back.

**Meanwhile at Noya and Asahi game vs Suki and tadashi.**

Noya's POV

ASAHI YOU RECEIVE I'LL SET FOR YOU, GOT IT. the talled boy agreed, ok lets do it. We got to server first. Asahi your up, i looked back at my taller friend. You got this. He took a deep breath and through the ball into the air to do his serve. Suki received it, tadashi said nice receive Suki ill set. He set Suki a high set and Suki spiked it. I moved quickly and saved the ball with my foot. ASAHI SPIKE IT. he ran to the ball, Suki was trying to block him. The spike bounced off Suki's hands out of bounds. I ran over to Asahi, nice kill bro. He said thanks Noya and nice save.

Suki's POV

Damn i knew they would be a good team. Ok tadashi have you been practicing your float server? He shook his yeah and said yeah i have it's not perfect yet but i'll try. Great.

**An hour later.**

Hinata's POV

SWEET WE WON. Kageyama walked up behind me and smacked me in the back of the head. No dumbass we lost he said. HEY DON'T HIT ME THE GAME WAS CLOSE. Kageyama said well Hinata at least your receives are better. WHHHAAAA, he never complimented me. Thanks kageyama your sets are still perfect. He blushed and said thanks Hinata.

Daichi's POV

Hey Suga they are getting along better then normal, would you agree? Suga walked over and said yeah they never flat out compliment each other. OK TEAM LET'S CLEAN UP. Me and Suga started to take down the net while Hinata and Kageyama where getting the volleyballs. Noya and Asahi where mopping the gym floor while the rest of the team hit the showers. Suga thanks for helping me. No problem Daichi the silver haired boy said.

Hinata's POV

Ok Daichi me and Kageyama are out, see you tomorrow. He waved to us and we walked out of the gym. Kageyama does your mom know i'm staying over tonight. He said no but i'm sure it will be fine. We don't have any extra bed or mattress he stuttered we could share a bed. I blushed, sure it's better than sleeping on the floor. I stopped walking, thanks Kageyama i went over to him and hugged him. His face went bright red, he hugged me back and said don't mention it shorty. HEY WHAT YOU CALL ME. he laughed lets go.

Suga's POV

Daichi Daichi get over here now. What what OOOOH MY GOD IS KAGEYAMA, Daichi exclaimed. Yeah i know this is unheard of Kageyama showing any bit of emotion. Daichi started punching my arm oh my god. Daichi your staring.

Hinata's POV

Ok let's head to your place right? Kageyama said right let's go. As we walked away from the gym i noticed Noya and Asahi walking out too. Hinata, Kageyama called let's head to my place it's getting late. Yeah sure, let's go. We took the train back to his house. It was a full train so kageyama held to one of the ropes and i wrapped my arms around his waist and held on. It wasn't a long ride home but i'm glad i got to hold on to Kageyama it was nice it was winter so it was cold out too, i loved Kageyama's coat it made him look much older and hotter. It was our stop and we got off the train. Hinata you can let go of my waist now if you want, kageyama said. Oh sorry about that didn't even notice sorry. He said its fine im cool with it.

Kageyama's POV

MOM IM HOME. ok oh you have a friend with you my mom said. Yeah this is Hinata i've told you about him before. His folks are away so is it ok if he spends the night. My mom said yeah it's fine i will bring up some blankets. Ok thanks mom, hinata let's head to the living room. My mom was in my room setting things up. Hinata want to watch a movie so something. Yeah i would love too he said. I sat in my coach and Hinata sat next to me and leaded up next to me. I blushed, i put my arm around hinata's small body, he was warm. Hinata there is something i have been wanted to...uh..he leaned over and pushed his lips against mine. It took me by surprise but then i started to love it i stuck my tongue into his mouth and he did the same . i heard my mom start to walk downstairs. Hinata...umm, i broke off from the kiss, hinata grabbed my hand and interlocked fingers. He layed in my lap i could feel his breath on my skin. Hinata said to me wow Kageyama i have never kissed before i kind of like it. I blushed well hinata that was my first kiss too did i do a good job? Yeah kageyama it was amazing the orange haired boy said. My mom walked downstairs and said boys it's getting pretty late if your going to eat something you should do it now. Ok mom thanks, Hinata i'm not too hungry lets share something. Hinata said yeah totally i'm down to eat anything. Sure i will go get something. I got up and went over to my kitchen and saw some leftover rice, hey hinata want to share this rice. He peaked over the coach and said yeah sure. I put it in the microwave for a minute and brought it back to the coach where Hinata was. My mom said ok boys i'm going to bed please dont stay up too late. Ok mom we won't. We finished eating the food and the movie ended. Hinata was sleeping on my lap, i picked him up and carried him to my room. Lets go to bed Hinata, i took of my shirt and pants so i just in my boxers, Hinata its really hot in here you should take off your clothes. So he did his body was slim and he wore just briefs, he was just so hot. Well so now what do you want to do Hinata, he said well i dont know its like eleven o'clock so want to go to bed. Sure why not, well it's not fair that i would get a bed and you don't so here, i picked Hinata up off the floor and put him down on my bed.

Hinata's POV

So we are going to sleep together, my heart was beating so fast, i've never slept with another boy before. I was feeling something i've never felt before(**the feeling of love**). I was thinking in my head well we kissed but good teammates do that right, what should i do. Kageyama said to me is everything ok Hinata you look pale. Yeah i'm fine i..i umm. Kageyama leaned in and kissed me on the lips, we broke apart after a few minutes of passionate kissing. Sorry its small but i think we can fit right?(**author's note: that's what she said, sorry i had to XD**) Umm yeah sure Kageyama are you really ok sharing a bed with me i mean. He cut me off and said yeah i'm fine now i'll take outside of the bed. I climbed on top of him and he flipped me around and had me pinned. He put his hands on my chest are started to move up towards my nipples,slowly touching my skin. I moaned kageyama what are you doing i stuttered. He said quietly in my ear do you like this? I managed to say yeah he kept rubbing my skin, his hands were so soft and gentle. His hands ran down my body and in my underwear. TOBI what are you doing i moaned. He laid on top of me and said sorry did i scare you? Cheerfully i said no, it was cool but i've never been touched like that before it was really nice. Kageyama said well i've been looking at books and stuff so i know my fair share. Your good i have to say. Can we take it father then touching Kageyama said? well we could have sex but are you ok with that the setter said, you just asked me if you wanted to start dating. Yeah lets not for now maybe after a first date i mean. Kageyama said sure if we don't have practice tomorrow want to grab lunch or dinner? Yeah that sounds great should we head to bed it's late, Kageyama said yeah we should get to bed it's late. Kageyama got off me and layed next to me. He kissed my forehead. I wrapped my arms and legs around the setter. He was right this bed is really small but im small too. Hey Kageyama? What he said, i love you. His face turned red and he turned around in bed so he was facing me. He said i love you to Hinata and im glad your in my bed right now. He lifted my chin and kissed me. He was pretty much wearing me because i was all over him hugging him getting his warmth. And quickly the both of us fell fast asleep.

Asahi's POV**(back when Noya and Asahi were leaving practice)**

Ok Noya let's head to my place, Noya asked are we taking the train? I laughed, no im driving Noya im kinda a new driver so cut me some slack please. The spiky haired boy said sure but don't crash that would be bad. We both laughed, i was driving and noticed that Daichi and Suga were driving behind was, Noya was asleep on my arm, NOYA NOYA GET UP NOW. what what i'm up damn Asahi what's the deal. We are almost there, he grumbled oh ok. I took a left and Noya was not buckled so i put him on my lap while i was driving he was small enough so it was ok. I took a right and we were at the store, Noya get up we are here what fine he said as he started to opened his eyes. His face went bright red, Asahi why am i on your lap he said calmly. Well you were not buckled and you were sleeping so you know. Noya said well thanks i guess, he opened the door of my car and jumped out. I walked in front of him and he pinched my ass. Damn Noya calm it down, he said sorry. He grabbed my hand and we walked into the store. Coach Coach are you in here, Noya walked over to the counter, ah shit asahi, he is over here passed out i knew that farm job in the morning was bad for him Noya said. I walked over oh shit yeah he is out cold. Well in that case Noya said let's grab some food. Noya that's stealing no, he smiled no asahi it's only stealing if you get caught duh. Umm then lets play him back later, we took some rice rolls out of the hot case, i got beef and Noya got chicken.

Noya's POV

Ok asahi let's get out of here, Asahi put a power drink in front of are passed out coach. Asahi picked me and brought me to the car he got into the drivers side and i was in shotgun. Asahi can i..i.. Sit in your lap again i hate being in the car. He blushed um sure Noya, Asahi said he picked me up and he looked under my shorts and saw my briefs. I sat on his lap, umm asahi can we, i just turned around and kissed him, he was kissing back and he was a good kisser. I wrapped my arms around. He broke the kiss and a string of saliva still connected us. He looked at me and said Noya do you like me? I hugged him yeah i really do. Ok let's head to your place. Sure Noya just letting you know you are always welcome at my house Asahi said. I blushed thanks. He turned on the car and started driving, i was sitting on his lap just talking to him about school and club. I took out are rice roles, here Asahi i fed him a beef one. I ate a chicken on, damn these are good, like your kissing . I winked at him and he blushed again. So Noya this is my last year at school what should i do after i leave he said. Well duh still play volleyball it's what we love i hope you get to play more of it. I just sat there as he drove, and quickly fell asleep. Hey Noya wake up come on Asahi said while shaking me look he said. We were driving through a town and the townsfolk were putting up a christmas tree. Cool my family doesn't really do that, Asahi said yeah same for me. Asahi parked his car and we got out. He grabbed my hand and we walked over to the people helping decorate the tree. I said it's only november isn't it early to put up a tree? An older man said yeah it us but no one helps us in early december so we do it now so we don't have to do it later. Asahi said that sucks can we help? The older man said yeah that would be great. The people helping were giving us red balls and we were hanging them on the tree, the tree looked really pretty. After and hour of helped the tree was done. Asahi said well Noya look at that doesn't it look really nice. Yeah it does but want to know what looks better i asked tauntingly? What Asahi said in a dumb voice. You silly duh i said laughing. The older man said oh so you two are a couple that's nice, there is a nice spot in the park for a walk you two should go there yeah? Thanks sir that sounds like a great idea. He waved us goodbye as we walked towards the park, he was nice yeah Asahi said. Yeah he was, we got to the park and it got chilly,**AHCOO** Asahi zipped up my coat all the way and said you could catch a cold come on I laughed your right, i reached for his and and held it tight as my fingertips lost their feeling . It got really cold geez, Asahi said yeah it did. It was getting dark and the park lights turned on as we walked down this path. We found a bench and sat this is nice we should do this more Asahi said, yeah we should i love spending time with you. He grabbed my hip and leaned in for a kiss. His lips were warm compared to mine and the kiss really made this perfect. He carried me back to the car and i fell asleep on his lap once we drove off.…..**an hour later. **I woke up in Asahi's bed he was sitting next to me. So you're awake that's nice it's only been ten minutes since we got home and i stopped at your house and got some cloths for you Asahi said to me. Thanks man i mean we have school monday so if i stay here over the weekend i'm prepared, thanks today was so much fun the park and helping with the it was he said so asahi whats you want to do. Hold on let me change into more comfortable clothes sorry, he said ok i will do the same. I took of my shirt, i didn't have that much body hair yet but Asahi did, then took off my pants i had on my lucky orange and white striped briefs on. Asahi just had on plan old boxer. Well this is a bit weird, he looked at me and said no it's not he walked over to me and picked me up, asahi do you want to well. He said yeah i do i would love too he put me on his bed he took off his underwear, his c**k was pretty damn big. I took off my underwear too and he walked over and shoved his d**k in my mouth. I started to suck and choked a bit too i could tell he was liking it alot. I sucked him for like ten minutes it felt like. Asahi i've never done this before and with a guy, he said back to me same over here. Well asahi because i do love you i'll be fine with it just if it hurts a lot can we slow down a bit. He said sure anything for you Noya, he kissed me. Ok asahi i'm ready, i layed down on his bed and spread out my legs. He put his d**k slowly into my ass, i moaned a little but it felt pretty good. He looked down at me and said does it hurt. I said a little but i'm fine it hurts no more then when i receive Oikawa's serve its fine keep going. So he did and it felt better the faster he went, i was moaning and he kept going. He was also jerking me off, Asahi i'm going to...ah, i came all over his slim body. Noya i'm also going to… he came in me and it felt so good. He pulled his d**k out of me and said, well that was not so bad right? I looked at him yeah it was quite nice i really liked it. I pulled him into the bed and got on top of him, i just layed on top of him he was kinda cold but i could not stop sweating. He reached for our underwear i put mine on and he put his on. Come On let's go to bed it's really late. He said to me Noya it's only ten i bet Hinata and Kageyama are still up(**Hinata sneezed kageyama said dammit are you getting a cold**). Funny Asahi now we might have training camp tomorrow so we need sleep if i get a text from Suga or Daichi telling me that we do we need sleep. Asahi will you be my boyfriend? he blushed and said yes, i was sooo happy. Asahi said well Noya you beat me to it, i blushed. He said let's go to bed. YAY he pulled the covers over us and i attach myself to his body. He fell asleep really quick so, i just looked up at the fan for a while wondering should we tell people, then i passed out next to Asahi.

Suga's POV**( just as they were leaving the gym)**

Hey Daichi should we follow Noya and Asahi? He said yeah totally. I got into the shotgun of his car and we tailed them for a bit. Daichi said so they are going to Coach's store i wonder why? Probs to check if he is still alive duh. Sweat rolled down Daichi check yeah of course. So as my boyfriend Suga i have a question Daichi said? Yeah what its it? i said as i kissed him. How much do you love me? He said. Uhh i dont know thats a hard on one, to the moon and back Daichi. Same for me he said, also do you think there is some other romance on the team other than us? I don't know what do you think Daichi? He said well i think Kageyama and Hinata are dating and i think Noya and Asahi are dating thoughts? I groaned yeah that makes sense i guess. We arrived at my house hey want to come in for a bit it's only four. He shrugged and said why not. He got out of the car and i asked piggyback? He said sure hop on, i hopped on and we walked to the door of my house. As he was opening the door he asked is your family home? We walked in to my house and my mom dad and sister were sitting on the couch. Well that answers my question Suga, Daichi said sarcastically. WAIT SUGA HAS A BOYFRIEND my sister yelled. I facepalmed yeah Misaki i thought i told you guys that. My mom said yeah no you haven't, i groaned fine let me introduce you. Daichi put me down, this is Daichi he is a captain along with me on our volleyball club and we are dating. My mom walked over and shook his hand you are always welcome here Daichi she said kindly. My dad said yeah nice to meet you son, and Misaki ran over and said hiia im Suga's little sister nice to meet you. She hugged Daichi and ran off upstairs. Daichi asked how old is she, i responded she is eight turning nine next week. Daichi said she is really adorable. Yeah she wants to play volleyball too as soon as she turns nine she can play in the club at her school. Well now that you're here want to have dinner with us your more then welcome. He said yeah sure. Ok then should we head to my room for a bit? He said it's weird i have never seen your room before. Well that's going to change, he reached for my hand and i clamped his hand tight. We walked up stairs into my room, welcome please sit anywhere. He sat on my bed, i shut the door to my room and jumped over on top of my taller boyfriend. Daichi turned around on my bed so we were laying down next to each other. Can you please sleep over i beg you. He said can't i need to get home remember i live alone and i need to feed my cat. Ugh your lame well then ok i'm coming over for the night tomorrow i'll come over close to noon maybe sooner i winked at him. Ok that's fine with me we could get take out and watch movies yeah? He said, yeah that sounds great.i rolled on top of him and hovered my lips over his. Hey Daichi are you going to collage? He said bad question for right now but i don't know yet what about you . i don't know yet wait i have an idea we could go to community college yeah. What would we study? He said. I don't know but after we could open up a store or something or a bed in breakfast. He said that sounds like a great idea. **knock knock** Suga i'm coming in my mom said oh shit look at the position we are in Daichi said. Umm wait mom my door is locked give me a sec. I pecked Daichi's lips and quickly ran to open the door. My mom said so did i interrupt you or something. No no no no mom hahaha no, your not convincing son she said laughing, anyways it's dinner come on down now she said. Oh ok yeah we will be right down. I jumped on Daichi hey sorry if that was weird i know i'm the first boyfriend you have had but you know. He blushed yeah yeah shut up he said. He rolled on top of me and kissed me i love you Suga he said. I love you too, i put my hands on his chest and pulled him into a hug. Let's go eat, we walked down stairs and my family was waiting for us. Did we keep you waiting my sister said YEAH HURRY UP. my mom said hey misaki its ok they are here. I sat in my normal seat and Daichi sat next to me. We all said that's for the meal and started to eat. Daichi said hey thanks your inviting me for dinner. My dad said no problem your my sons lover it would be rude. Dad dont put it like that lover really, am i anything else Daichi said laughing. Uhh uhh no i guess you are my lover **cough cough* mom really? She said ok less chat more eating it's going to get cold. Ok ok fine, so mom i'm going to be staying over at Daichi house tomorrow and we have training camp monday so i might stay over for the weekend. She said ok that's fine pack a bag please. We all finished and me a Daichi cleaned the dishes, he said well i should head out my cat is probably hungry see you tomorrow Suga he kissed me goodbye and drove home. SUGA my mom and dad said. Ummm yeah is there a problem? They said you did not say you were dating, oh really i thought i mentioned i said really fast as i tried to run up to my room my dad grabbed my hood of my hoodie and pulled me to the sofa. My mom said honey he was really sweet and good looking you scored my son. My jaw dropped HUH, my dad said yeah i'm so happy you found the one, we heard you talking about college. STALKING US MUCH, they said go get him.

**Back to Kageyama's house**

Hinata's POV

I woke up at 7:30, uhhhhh it's so early i looked over Kageyama was still sleeping. I nudged up next to him, he was still asleep. His hair was still in place even when he sleeps its kinda scary, shit i heard his mom and the covers over us were on the floor shit shit. I quickly got out of bed and picked them up of the floor and pulled them over us. His mom walked into the room and looked at us in bed, she said to herself they are still asleep well i should he to work then she put a piece of paper on kageyama's desk and left the room. Gosh that was close. Kageyama was still sleeping damn that boy can sleep. I was just looking up in bed. Kageyama rolled around and hugged me, i felt a teddy bear but i was Kageyama's teddy bear, he rolled back over so he was laying on his side. Ok im going to wake him up. I pulled down his underwear and shoved my finger up his butt. Ahhh Hinata what the hell he said. Sorry i was lonely and wanted you to wake up, he rolled his eyes and said there are others ways to do it pulling me towards him into a kiss. Well then good morning, he said i slept better then normal. Yeah i did too maybe it's because we slept together i don't know. My phone went off on kageyama's desk, i got up and walked over to see what's going on. It was my mom she texted, hi honey so your sister is really sick so we are going to stay here for the rest of the weekend sorry. I hope you are doing well and there is 10,000 yen taped under the kitchen sick please use it to buy food. I'll keep in touch talk to you soon bye...end of text. Well Kageyama good news and bad my sister is still sick, good news i get to stay here for the rest of the weekend if thats ok with you. He said of course you can stay i would love that. Yay i jumped into bed with Kageyama, thanks. He said well i hope your sis gets better soon. Yeah me too, my phone went off again, Kageyama said now what. It was Noya he texted hey Hinata have you heard from Suga or Daichi about training camp this week im at Asahi's and wondering if we have practice or not..end of text. I texted back i don't know Noya sorry i want to say we have the day off but knowing Daichi we never have a day so, practice is normal at 10 so let's go to the gym at ten. He texted back ok see you then. Ok Kageyama i assume we have practice cuz we always do, let's head out of here at like 9:30 ok. He said yeah sure want breakfast or something im pretty hungry. sure lets change first, i pulled out some clothes from my bad i pacted two pairs of briefs for some reason i don't know why. One fell in front of Kageyama he picked it up and said mind of if wear this today all of my underwear is dirty and i don't feel like doing laundry right now. He was lying i could tell, sure kageyama go for it. We wore the same size underwear somehow. He took of his boxer briefs and put on my underwear, damn Kageyama you look frickin hot in those. He blushed and said really do i, i changed too and we walked into his bathroom. He said wow you are right this are hot. We walked back into his room and put are clothes on. Ok let's eat something i'm starving. He grabbed my hand, wait Kageyama your mom left a note on your desk. He grabbed it and read it aloud good morning, i have to go to work so there is bread and eggs in the fridge please eat breakfast and have your friend eat too see you tonight...mom. I looked at Kageyama that was sweet. He said yeah i guess, he grabbed my hand and raced downstairs to where his phone was charging. Hey Kageyama can i ask you something, he said sure what. Well can we date, he walked over and grabbed my hips and kissed me, so i take it that was a yes, he said yes Hinata we can date. I walked over to his kitchen and put four pieces of toast in his toaster. We ate and raced out the door to the gym. It was 9:58 and we were the first ones there. Asahi was carrying Noya on his shoulder and walked towards us. Hey guys, i waved to them, Noya said hello is Suga or Daichi here yet? A ding went off on all of are phone, dammit it was a text from Suga, it said hey sorry guys Daichi caught the flu or something so no practice today or tomorrow are training camp starts monday so be prepared ok. Asahi looked at Noya and said well that sucks now what. Kageyama cut it well we could go grab a bite to eat me and Hinata really didn't eat much this morning. My stomach growled yeah you are right Kageyama you ate most of the toast this morning, Noya exclaimed wait wait wait Hinata did you sleep over at Kageyama's house. Yeah i did and we... Kageyama elbowed me in the side, and we just played volleyball. Noya could tell i was in a bit of pain but, Asahi said is that all just volleyball, i nodded my head yup. Kageyama said well Noya you and Asahi seem to be getting along very well is there… Noya cut in yeah i also slept over at Asahi's house my parents are fighting so i'd thought i'd stay clear for a bit. Well that's nice me and kageyama should head out if you guys get any news about are cap please fill us in. Asahi said sure and he and Noya walked away. Kageyama hit i'm in the back of the head and said Hinata that was close. I looked at him HEY WHY DID YOU HIT ME, he walked over to me and said i'm sorry i just don't want people to know we are dating yet. Well that's going to be hard because i'm sure Noya and Asahi know, plus i know they are also dating is so clear now. Kageyama agreed yeah let's hope we can keep each other's secrets.

Asahi's POV

NOYA oh my gosh they are totally dating and you know it. The libro looked at me yeah its they would be have to be stupid for them to think we don't know. I looked down at him think they know about us, he looked up at me and said yeah of course, i mean you were carrying me so pretty clear. AHH sorry i didn't mean to...the libro cut me off and said yeah it's fine i don't care if they know i just don't want others to know yet. I agreed so what should we do for the rest of the day? Noya said well we could go back to sleep we woke up real early this morning. I agreed let's go back to bed.

Kageyama's POV

So what should we do now, Hinata quickly responded want to go grab a bite to eat i'm already so hungry. Are we going out on a date, Hinata said well do you want this to be a date. Yes i would love that. I grabbed his hand and we walked away from the school, sorry about last night Hinata i didn't mean to like fully push you out of bed. He said it's fine it would be weird if your mom got the wrong idea.

Suga's POVI(noon like Suga and Daichi agreed on last night)  
**knock Knock* Daichi i know you're in there let me in. nothing damnit. Ok i'm coming in. i took a key out of my bag and unlocked the door. Daichi? I hollered still no respond, i walked over to his room in his house. He was in bed and he seemed sick. Hey Daichi you feeling ok? He looked at me and said oh thank god you're just the person i wanted to see. I put my hand on his forehead oh my gosh your burning up i yelped. He said yeah yeah it's not that bad he tried sitting up in bed but fell back down. Hey take it slow Daichi i'll be right back. I ran quickly to his kitchen and grabbed an ice pack from his freezer and put it on his head. Thanks Suga your the best boyfriend ever just letting you know he said. I blushed yeah i know, i have to say i new your apartment was small but its really tiny. He said yeah it's not that bad my folks don't live around here so you know. Hey Daichi can we watch a movie on the coach. He said if you can move me there sure. I put his arm around my shoulder and moved him to the coach. I sat next to him and snuggled up against his arm. Suga you know i'm sick do you want to be sick too? Hey if i get sick at least i'll be sick with you right. He said yeah i guess, also i should tell you this i gave all the captains of our team a key to my house. I said yeah i know its chill, so did you like my family? He said yeah they were really nice to me i was surprised. Yeah really, i moved on top of his lap and sat there. Your ass is boney Suga Daichi said blushing. my legs were tucked next to his legs. Is this helping? He said yeah it is i love it when your ass grinds up against my groin. I blushed Daichi i...i want to. He put his hand in my hair and pulled my head closer to him for a kiss. He kissed me for at least two minutes he worked his tongue it the deepest places of my mouth. He had his hand in my shirt feeling up my body. I moaned Daichi i..i.. Thought you were sick. He said well this is my medicine, he put his hand into my pants, D...ai...chi what are you doing? Oh you know what i'm doing he started jerking me off. Hiia Captain how's it going a cheerful Noya yelled as he came through the door. Daichi quickly took his hand out of my pants and said while coughing i've been better. He quickly whispered Suga get off me. I was still blushing from him jerking me but you know. Suga quickly they are coming over here. Whoa Suga what are you going on Daichi's lap? Asahi asked already knowing the answer. Daichi face was red from all this. Uhhh i fell and you know. Noya said well no matter we are probably intruding on something we came just to check if Daichi was still alive you know see you guys monday. Asahi said yeah sorry we will head out see you guys later. They left the apartment and Daichi said to me, so Suga im very tired can i rest now. Yeah of course i picked Daichi up and brought him back to his bedroom. Should i leave? I started to leave Daichi's room and he grabbed my waist and pulled me into his bed. He said no don't leave i need you right now. Fine have it your way i ran to the back of his room and jumped on to him. Make me stay, he said fine strip. Oh Daichi you always did like to see me naked fine fine. I took of my shirt and then my sweats so i was just in my boxer briefs. Is this better babe? He said blushing yeah now get over here. Daichi had a tank top on and just had boxers on. He pulled me into a spoon position. Umm Daichi is your dick the only thing that has energy? He laughed and said i don't have the energy to give you a anal beating right now sorry. I yelped beating no it's more enjoyable then that sounds. Daichi...Daichi? He was sleeping, damn he really is the best boyfriend i thought. His warmth was nice i could get use to this!

Hinata's POV(**as hinata and Kageyama were leaving the gym for the second time XD)**

So Kageyama what should we do? He said well we could go to the amusement park it might be cold tho it's almost december. Hey can we stop at my house on the way i need my fur coat. Kageyama said yeah and what amusement park are we going to? The boardwalk or the one downtown? I said well it's up to you. Ok fine boardwalk sounds fun yeah? Kageyama said with rosy red cheeks. Are you blushing or just cold? He stuttered just cold shut up. I said let's go come on. We ran back to my house to get my coat. "Hey i left my beanie here where is?" It was on my bed here catch. I through it at him sorry i should of brought this to school monday. He said no it's fine let's go he put back on his winter coat and zipped my up for me. I can do that myself you know. He said yeah you can but i did this time suck it up, he bolted out of the door HEY YOU BASTER GET BACK HERE. i grabbed my phone an wallet and locked the door. WAIT FOR ME! When i finally caught up with him we walked to the boardwalk. Aww shit it's closed what a shame. He grabbed my hand and ran towards the beach. Wait wait Kageyama. He said yeah no come on come your slow today. He placed his backpack down and took out a volleyball. Hey great idea Kageyama, "duh all my ideas are great" i smacked him don't be cocky. We started hitting it around for awhile.

7:30 pm the next day

Noya's POV  
Asahi i'm so hyped to eat at this new restaurant everyone's been talking about and it will be a date thoughts? He said yeah i hope it's going to be good

Kageyama's POV

Hinata we are almost there wake up, his head was resting on mine. He must really like you son yeah/ my mom said. Yeah yeah thanks for the lift should be done by nine ok cya then.

Suga's POV

Daichi thanks for taking me out here i love dates you know. He said well this is thanks for taking care of me yesterday my fever is gone so. And the best thing is noya and asahi

Hinata's POV

And the best thing is Suga and Daichi

Asahi's POV

And the best thing is Hinata and Kageyama

All POV

Isn't here, oh shit.


End file.
